The Vibe
by seshygirl04
Summary: Harry has weird interests... Draco has a fear of being found out. Will a domino effect take hold when Draco discovers what Harry's been keeping secret? HD SLASH ::note:: Ok, I changed Harry's birthday. Whatever. It's just the way I happened to write it.
1. Suspicious Behavior

Seshygirl04: yes yes, I may have seemed to be dead… but fear not! I was just busy reading the addictive stories online. Don't look at me like that! You're just as guilty as I am.

Posef: Indeed. Well, this story is about gay people so if you no likey, you can go fucky. Eh?

Seshygirl04: Ouuu, Posef has got a mouth today! Well, on with the story!

Disclaimer: As a wise man once said, "Who the hell do you think I am?! J K Rowling?!

Warning: This story may contain content not suitable for children (though we all know those little buggers read it anyway). Adult language and content follow.

12345678910111213141516171819202122232425262728293031323334353637383940

Harry sat in his bed, waiting for it to turn midnight just as he had on his eleventh birthday. Watching his watch as the seconds tick by, he can't help but let his mind drift. 'I wonder what will happen this year? It's been 16 years since the beginning of my existence and I still have nothing that great to show.'

He sighs as his watch silently counts down with him, '8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.' Harry takes in a sharp breath and nothing happens. 'Well that was cool.' he thinks very sarcastically. A frown appears on his face and he glares at his mouth. Well… his eyes hurt after a few seconds because… you're not really supposed to be able to look at your mouth. He let his head fall back onto his pillow.

He starts to sing, "words like violence, break the silence. Come crashing in, into my little world. Oh don't you understa-" he realized that he was singing aloud. 'I should stop doing that,' he thinks and gets up from his bed.

'Yup, reeeeaaaal cool. I should go get something to drink or something… else' he thinks as he smiles and his throat starts to close from his giddiness. He grabs his invisibility cloak and walks down the stairs, not really caring if anybody heard him. Today was his birthday and even though it wasn't daylight outside yet, he still felt energized as he ran down to the portrait hole. Climbing through it, he realizes that Filch's cat is staring at the portrait now swinging shut. I walk right past her and hum a little song to myself. As we stated before, today was his birthday… he would do anything that he felt even a small urge to try. Well… not cocaine… he'd decided that even just smoking pot had made him feel like he did something wrong. (A/N: There's my little anti-drug thingy. Happy now?)

He reached the statue and slipped behind it. It was the statue that he'd discovered all by himself last year. He was just so proud of himself that he used it every chance he got. Harry smiled and poked the small etching of a fly in the wall. The same wall seemed to burn away as if his finger had acid on it, then magically reformed behind him as if nothing had happened at all. He ran through the dimly lit tunnel, eager to get there.

Reaching the end and climbing up the latter through the sewer hole, Harry smiles and breaths in the fresh night air. Why was there a random ass tunnel leading from the streets of Phelios Alley to a statue in Hogwarts? Harry honestly had no idea why… it kind of creped him out sometimes.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he took a left, went straight, another left, a right, and then he was in front of his favorite store. Before you know what store it was, you have to first understand, Phelios Alley was not a place for any normal wizard to go. Only the freaks and the creatures went to Phelios Alley to get their essential things needed for living in this world.

Harry opened the door to the store called, "Original Skin" and grinned at the many human suits they had there. He didn't really need a human skin, but he still liked looking at them. Along the shelves was a lot of random crap that looked very odd. Pushing past a very dark skin with long, braided hair, he looked closely at the junk they had on this shelf.

A jar of pens with miniature glowing bats in them sat near a rack of teeth-necklaces. Harry could see that everything on this shelf was about under 5 knuts. The only things over a galleon in this store were the skins.

Something unusually cute caught his eye and he turned to look at a clown doll swinging back and forth on a swing. It didn't seem to be alive, so Harry lost interest in it and walked over to the sickle shelf. He felt nervous… that clown thing was just too out of place in this store. "May I help you?" a strangely energetic voice came from behind him. He jumped and turned around with wide eyes.

"Fuck you Jeremy! What the hell? Ugh, why do I even associate with you?" Harry nervously babbles.

"Because ya have kinky and weird obsessions that yuh can fulfill at a price of one sickle per strange item!" Jeremy says in an amused and practiced voice. He had spiky green hair and an eyebrow piercing. He was obviously Japanese by the way he talked. He had a really thick Osaka accent (kind of like a southern messy twang to the language). Yup, Jeremy was born and partly raised in Osaka, Japan. He killed him father and had to go into hiding though, so he came here.

Harry smirked, "Yeah yeah, lets hope you don't wake up with handcuffs and a ball gag in your mouth." He flicked his tongue at Jeremy to show what he meant.

Jeremy scoffed and stuck his tongue out. "I know I 'ave a heavenly body, but honestly Harry, can't you keep your sick thoughts tah yahself?" he asked jokingly. He didn't wait for a reply before going on about a new order that they just got in today.

Harry just nodded and interrupted with, "What the hell's with that creepy clowny thing over there?" He pointed to the clown that had stopped swinging by now. It just looked at the other side of the room with lifeless eyes and still had that grin painted on his face.

"Sometimes I think you're not listenin tur me Harry. Tha's what I was sayin tuh ya befo' ya interrupted me!" he said and bonked Harry on the head with a pink studded vibe. He giggle as Harry looked at the object with distain and went on, "We jus got that un from Spain today! It starts swingin when people with bad thoughts come near it. Hah, I saw it swingin away when you walked by it though! What're ya thinking of huh?" Jeremy pokes Harry in the chest with the vibe again and Harry's eye twitched at the thought of what the other boy had done with it.

With a nod Harry said, "Yeah, I was thinking about getting a vibe… but I'm not so sure anymore… that one you have in your hand is going to traumatize me though." He made a squinty face at it and Jeremy laughed.

"Well in that case Harry my dear friend, let me show you the lubes too!" Jeremy cried in excitement. Harry rolled his eyes. He knew that the vibes were the second most expensive thing in the store and the lube was always sold in cool jars that cost a little extra. Jeremy had told him that it was the owner's plan for getting more money, especially with the amount of gay people in the area.

In the end, Harry had bought a purple vibe (even though he was under age, Jeremy didn't care) and pineapple coconut smelling lube. Jeremy had convinced Harry that it was a highly sensual smell and it was also relaxing.

He carried the bag of forbidden objects up to his room after saying goodbye to Jeremy and going through the tunnel back to Hogwarts. 'Ah, no school tomorrow! I can sleep late and then maybe people will leave me alone long enough for me to try out my new birthday gift to me.'


	2. Just a Dream?

Seshygirl04: Alright! I got one freaking review out of how many hits? 119!!!!! Urg! Whatever… I can deal with it.

Posef: That's right! The only reason amy writes this is for her own amusement! She doesn't need your charity!

Seshygirl04: Well… that's not entirely true. I'd still like it if I got more reviews, even if they were anonymous. Really! I'll even take flames! My first review for one of my other fics said clearly that my writing sucked and that I should chop off my fingers! I appreciated it (and then deleted it) because it meant that someone was noticing this.

414243444546474849505152535455565758596061626364656667686970

Harry awoke alone in the morning, 'maybe those damn people have disappeared today.' Harry thought in his sleep muddled mind. He stopped rolling out of bed and thought, 'wait no… I smell chocolate.' before falling onto the floor… intentionally of course.

It was his morning routine, get up, think a dark thought, and then fall onto the floor. As much as he wanted to stop this… it hadn't gone away for the past year. It would just happen. 'Some things are uncontrollable, just like my stomach and the smell of chocolate making me go downstairs to be around people.

He popped up behind Dean quietly and waited for the other boy to be scared shitless. You think this is cruel? Hah, this was the only way for Harry to actually have fun with his friends anymore. Ever since he'd confessed to being a shirt lifter, they had just gotten really stiff around him. Ron always acted like Harry was about ready to fuck him any moment and Hermione kept on asking him who he thought was cute. It was a little annoying, considering he only really thought that strait boys were cute. Or hot rather… very hot. It was kind of like the "bad boy" thing with girls.

Harry did his best to put on a face that looked like he'd just arrived out of a zombie movie and he was the zombie. Dean was smiling and laughing when someone pointed behind him. Dean looked over his shoulder, laughing face still in place and froze with his eyes half way closed. He stayed frozen for a minute and then screamed.

Laughing slightly, Harry took a seat on a poofy thingy that couldn't be called a chair and looked over at the table with a cake that said, "Happy Birthday Harry" and a card next to it that was signed by most of Gryffindor.

Ron shyly shuffled up next to him and looked nervous. Harry inwardly rolled his eyes. "We just wanted to say thanks for staying alive and happy birthday!" Ron grinned at Harry and Harry felt uncomfortable under his intense gaze. Ah, again with the "stay alive because you're going to save us" shit. It was driving him up the wall. He didn't notice it so much in his first few years because he was just grateful to have some friends instead of none. But now that he's gotten used to it… lets just say that he could live without it.

Grinning, Harry replied with "Well thanks mate! The chocolate smelled really good when I woke up." Which translated to "What the hell? You woke me up with your damn chocolate cake!" in 'Harry world'. Nonetheless, he accepted a piece of cake and ate it graciously.

"We're going to Hagsmead really soon after this, you should come! We'll get some really cool stuff! Hey, we might even get to visit that store you sneak off to in the middle of the night if you lead us there!" said Neville. Harry almost dropped his cake and Ron glared at Neville as to say, "well now he knows".

With some cake still in his mouth Harry said, "Umm, you guys know about that?" Crap, there was no saving it now. They obviously knew he snuck out at night and came back with bags. Oh well, he didn't really care. As long as they don't know what or where the store was, he was fine.

"Well… we know that you go out sometimes and come back with bags. Seamus only guessed that you were going down to the city to a store when he saw you looking at a receipt early in the morning. It's not like we really care though. If you want to go out some place when nobody knows you're out and you could be in danger of being attacked, then that's just fine with us." Ron said. His face was red. He'd gone through about 10 emotions in that one little rant. He started off shy, then went to calm, then went to angry. This bloke was moodier that a cat on a bad day.

Harry sighed. He set his cake down on a table and got up to stand in front of Ron. "Look, I'm sorry for not telling you… but I think I have a right to be left alone even for a little while. You have to understand Ron, I'm not trying to scare anybody by going out at strange hours of the night. I just wanted a little 'me time' once in a while." This translated to "Why don't you deal with the fact that I don't tell you everything? You're not my mother. I'm going out for reasons that I will not tell you at strange hours of the night. So bitch, leave me the hell alone!"

Ron seemed happy with the real world answer and simply said, "It's alright Harry, I forgive you. Just stop doing it."

To which Harry promptly answered, "What?! You forgive me?!?! Shouldn't it be the other way around? You're such a dick! I'm going to my room to calm down and maybe think of the hottest boy in Hogwarts and masturbate." But this this was the real world, and so it all translated to: "Why thank you Ron. It won't happen again. I don't feel well though, so I'm going to stay in my room for a little while. You guys should go on without me."

Ron nodded and left Harry standing there awkwardly. Everyone else just smiled at Harry, said jumbled "Happy Birthday" s and left with Ron to go to the city.

Harry scowled at the closed portrait door and went up to his room and locking the door with a strong spell. He conjured two inflated, oversized, boxing gloves and put them on. He let out a yell and started to bash everything in the room. The bed posters were cracked and the lamps on the night tables were all broken. He got rid of the gloves and smiled at everything. He liked to review his work.

He plopped heavily down onto his bed and suddenly he remembered why he was so grouchy this morning. He'd been having a most wonderful dream concerning one utterly drop-dead-sexy-too-good-for-you slytherin. Harry smiled as he thought of the other boy roughly pushing him into a wall. Harsh lips and teeth against his own. A venturing hand grabbing his crotch almost painfully as the other had pinned his wrists above his head.

A moan escaped his lips and he dug through his night side table and brought out the items from last night as well as a few others. He spelled the vibrator to comply with spoken orders and then cast another spell to tie his hands to the headboard.

"Dip into lube." he said curtly while making sure that he couldn't get out of the bonds unless he undid them with a spell. The vibrator dipped itself into the lube and Harry felt his trousers get tight. He wished his clothing away and it all disappeared into nothing (though it was messily shoved into his trunk for now). Harry thought of strong hands holding him down… pressing groin into Harry's… making Harry's lower back dig into the edge of the desk behind him. Harry heard a moan escape from his lips as he imagined the pain of the desk with the hardness harshly digging into his naked thigh. Actually felt teeth scraping the side of his neck. He opened his eyes, nothing. He saw the vibrator, waiting for further instruction, dripping with lube. He smelled the coconut and pineapple and saw his now obvious er… problem.

He smiled, this was the way it should be. Harry tied up and something waiting to pound into him. His problem jerked at the thought of it. "Turn on" he said in a raspy voice that was not his own. A vibrating sound could be heard through the door and the scream that followed could be heard in the common room. Thankfully everyone was either in the city or at lunch.

Harry later ventured down the stairs with a sore back and bruised wrists. He was used to it… but now he was practically drenched in that lube smell. His sweatshirt which proclaimed, "I'm a ninja" had hopefully concealed his wrists and his baggy black pants hopefully hid his uneasy walking.

He stepped out of the gryffindor common room into the hall and went to tickle a picture of fruit. Harry felt that ha wanted a pina colata and maybe a baked potato.

He went down a staircase that hopefully led him to the picture. He had honestly forgotten where it was and he had left the map in his trunk. 'Ah, well wherever I get to, there better be food.'

There was some left over cake with his name on it (literally) in the common room, but he'd definitely had enough of that. He walked past a picture of a man drinking from a goblet. He heard the man scoff at the sight of the boy below him. Harry ignored the picture, but it annoyed him still. He turned the corner and found himself in the dungeons… hmm, you'd have thought he'd notice if he were walking himself there. He stopped abruptly and raised an eyebrow at himself. He held an internal battle of words with the person in his brain and he imagined he looked like an idiot. He was standing in the middle of the dungeons and looked as though he were fighting with someone… but no one was there.

Harry humph'ed at his brain voice and folded his arms across his chest. 'I refuse to think that Draco Malfoy of all people will give me a pina colata!' The voice chuckled, 'I don't think that's on the menu though. You know what you want from him.' Harry had the decency to look scandalized.

'Excuse you! I did not ask for your opinion on my choice of "menu"! Ugh, why do I put up with you?!' Harry thought and turned away only to be faced with an amused looking Draco Malfoy.

"Holding conversations with yourself? I know your friends can seem boring Potter, but I didn't think that you'd rather talk to yourself than to them!" a familiar voice floated through the air and popped in his face. Harry jumped… but again, he was just imagining things… 'you couldn't do that with your voice!' he scolded himself. He frowned and looked at the floor.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "So this is how you act when nobody is around?" he said delicately and this time the voice rushed around and around Harry's ears. He swatted it away, he couldn't deal with swooning over Malfoy right now. He frowned again as he realized that Malfoy had caught him in a bout of insanity. He quickly regained composure and glared the best he could at Malfoy.

"No. I don't know what you're talking about Malfoy. I have to go tickle a pear now," he said coldly and tried to walk past Malfoy, but for some reason Draco wouldn't let him go.

"Are you freaking nuts or what? First you start twitching in the hallway and now you're babbling about tickling a piece of fruit! Are you seeing a psychiatrist or what? Even if I don't like you, I'd hate to have my best enemy loose their mind." This time Draco's words grabbed onto Harry and would not let go.

Harry turned around and sighed. "Give me food or I'll hex you."

Laughing, Malfoy held up his hands. Being stuck with an insane Harry Potter wasn't good, it was more uncomfortable. "Alright alright, I'll get you food. Follow me." he declared this and turned. Harry obediently followed, and Malfoy knew that he was pondering whether or not to trust him.

Draco somehow noticed a change in the boy behind him. He turned around and Harry ran into him.

"Well, if I knew you wanted me so much, I would have left you back there." he said jokingly and Harry just looked up and glared. "Easy boy, I see you're starting to catch up to your senses. Well, I'm taking you to my room in case you didn't notice." Harry looked up in surprise. Draco smiled at the act of unawareness. They were already on the stairs leading up to the dorms. Harry raised an eyebrow. Draco's face reddened. "Er, all of my food is there… do you like pina colatas?" Harry smiled.

Walking into the room full of green and silver had been a shock. He really should have expected it… but it was just so… everywhere. The curtains on the beds were green and all of the bed sheets were green. The posters were silver and so were the moldings on the doorways and the ceiling.

Harry stood in the doorway and absently watched Draco dig through his trunk for food and saw a familiar bag in the side. He walked up to Draco and took the bag while peering inside. Draco's face reddened and grabbed the bag away from Harry.

"Who said you could touch my things?" Draco scowled. He knew that Harry had seen the contents of the bag.

"I'm sorry Draco-"

"Malfoy"

"Yeah, sorry for looking through your stuff. Well anyway, how's Jeremy been? Did he show you the new creepy clown thing?" Harry said while still grinning. Draco squirmed under his gaze.

"I don't know any Jeremy." Draco muttered and stuffed the bag in the trunk and took out the pina colatas. "I won't give you this until you apologize," he said, his face still red. He tried to cover it up, but Harry saw the embarrassment.

"Awww, don't be like that Drakey-poo! Now tell me, has be screwed you yet? Because I tell you, there is no stopping that man-"

"What are you accusing me of Potter?! And don't call me that! I am no pouf! I'm not into guys! As much as you want me, I just don't go that way." he said and coldly looked at Harry.

"No, I think that you like boys _Draco_" Harry breathed heavily on Draco's cheek as Draco made a futile attempt to keep his composure.

"No, I-I-I don't… don't" he whispered weakly.

Draco saw Harry back away and leaned down onto the bed and put his hands above his head.

Draco looked down on Harry's body, laid out on his bed. Vulnerable. Weak. Helpless. Needy. Harry needed Draco, that much was evident. "Draco, I don't know if you've noticed, but I have a thing for you." Harry moaned thrusting his hips up at the word "thing". Draco's breath hitched. He felt his problem get stronger. And then he woke up. Damn! He should have known that it was a dream when Harry-freaking-Potter wanted to go into his rooms.

Draco glanced down at his throbbing problem. 'How do you do this to me?'

Seshygirl04: **important:** Ok, I know this is a little confusing. So I'll try to make this easy to understand. Draco starts his dream when Harry starts talking to himself. I'll go back to that spot next chapter and describe what really happened to Harry.


	3. Almost

Seshygirl04: Alrighty now… I don't feel like talking today so I'll just get on with the story.

7172737475767778798081828384858687888990

'How did I end up here?' Harry thought as he looked around the dungeons. 'Damn it… I should go back and look for that freaking pear.'

He turned around and went back up the stairs. He walked around for a few more minutes but to no avail… the painting was nowhere to be seen. 'Freaking hell! Is this thing hiding from me or something?' he thought angrily. He turned to head back and found himself face-to-face with the painting. 'Wasn't there a corridor here before? Wait… why am I asking this? This is Hogwarts… duh.'

Harry tickled the pear and the paining giggled before opening to reveal a dirty, but huge, kitchen. He sighed and smiled as he walked over to the refrigerator the elves had set up for him once he'd come too many times for them to keep making little things for him every time he went there. He looked over the contents of the fridge and all he saw was… peanut butter, soy milk, a banana, and pineapple juice. He'd have to ask the elves for some coconut….

As he approached one elf, they squealed and ran away. They must've thought that he was going to ask him to make a soufflé again. Harry can't help it if he needed a chocolate soufflé at 3:45am! It was a dire emergency… his dream included Draco Malfoy eating one off of a certain part of his body. So of course he needed it. Just as he needed the freaking coconut now. He ran after the elf and tackled it to the ground.

"Star is not being make Harry a soufflé again!" it said in a very strained voice as Harry held it down with most of his body mass.

"Star! I don't want a soufflé again! All I want is a coconut… that's all." he said to the now still house elf. The elf looked at him for a moment as if unbelieving and blinked. As it blinked, it popped out from under him and popped back with a coconut.

Star proudly presented the coconut to Harry. "I has your coconut sir!" it said nicely and bowed when Harry took it. Harry rolled his eyes; it was always so easy to catch one. By the time they calm down they realize they can magic themselves out of the death grip. And by then they'd heard his request and HAD to get "sir Harry's desire!!!"

He smashed the coconut and started to carve out the shavings after dumping the milk into the blender. He poured a cup of the pineapple juice, a palm full of sugar, a lot of ice, and the coconut shavings into the blender. He waved at it and it started to blend the ingredients together. He loved having magic to make things easier… he shuddered as he remembered the old blender at the Dursley's. Every time he tried to do anything with it, it would blow out sparks and start smoking.

Taste testing it first, he decided it was alright and poured himself a cup of it. Well, it wasn't really what you would call a cup… it was more a project he made in muggle school out of clay. He'd attempted to make a vase, saw he couldn't do it, tried to turn it into an ash tray, saw there was too much clay for it, and so made a… thing. Yes… it was a lovely thing. He'd painted it pink and gave it little flowers lining the bottom. Yes, he was a little pouf even when he was younger… but nobody was to ever see this thing… ever.

He was suddenly brought out of his musings when the door opened. It revealed Draco Malfoy. Oh great.

"Wow, I didn't think that would actually work!" he exclaimed. He still didn't notice Harry sitting there… and so Harry did his best to try to hide under the table. Unfortunately the table was glass… and it was also right in front of the door. Harry cursed his great sense of design and feng suei as Draco soon discovered a Harry Potter, hiding under a table, in clothing anyone would refer to as "gothic", with a pink mug-type-thing in his hands. "Find a comfortable spot to sulk Potter? Can't find a better place to hide away from your fan club?" he asked, trying his best to think of something mean to say when he was caught off guard.

Harry scowled at him and got up from under the table. He set down his drink (which he'd forgotten to add vodka to… he found himself badly wanting it right now) and straightened his hoodie which still proclaimed, "I'm a ninja." "I don't know what to say Malfoy… seeing you in the Hogwarts kitchen. Have you finally lost your mind or is your family going poor?" Harry said in the real world which translated to "Why are you here? Please don't say anything about my poor excuse for a mug. Stay with me and have a pina colata." in Harry world.

Draco gave Harry the Malfoy scowl and seemed to shift nervously. He then caught sight of a perfect target, "the mug". "What about you Potter? That mug must've cost at least 3 knuts. It's hideous… oh wait, did you make it? Awww, wittle Harry Potter was a wittle pouf even as a child," he said. He grinned at Harry's angered look. Hook, line, and sinker!

"What's it to you Malfoy? I happen to like this mug very much! And I'm here to enjoy a nice pina colata by myself! So you can just go on… on to whatever you do… terrorize little puppies or something," Harry said and waved Draco away.

Malfoy looked scandalized. Not only had Potter accused him of terrorizing puppies, but he had _waved _him away like some… commoner! He would not stand for this. "Excuse you Potter-" he just realized… Potter said "pina colata". Just like in the dream. Was he having prophetic dreams or something? No, most certainly not… Harry Potter would never thrust his hips up at him and want to… do that! Though it did make an interesting thought…

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Ooook, excuse me? Making a habit of starting sentences and not finishing them are you? Are you sick or something?" crap. Part of Harry world integrated with real world. He'd just said, "are you sick or something?" in a very mother-like voice. Well, maybe nobody would notice.

"Look Potter, I don't know what you think you're up to, but I just wanted a-ummmm an-eh, I wanted a…banana!" Draco said as the first thing he saw was in fact… a banana. It was a sad little banana though, and he didn't think he could successfully eat it without throwing up. He'd only had the finest so, his stomach couldn't handle much else.

Harry looked at the banana, looked back at Malfoy, looked down at his concoction, and looked back at the banana. He sighed as he found he couldn't let Malfoy eat that obviously diseased banana and so… he needed another coconut. Damn.

"Look Malfoy, I'll get you a cup of pina colata. Just… stay there." he pointed to an empty chair across from his. He took a deep breath and found Star again. He took off running and Star turned around slowly with wide, scared eyes.

"Nooooooo" Star screamed while shaking his head from side to side. "No more soufflés!!!! Please, Star no want more weird desires!" it said and started to run away.

"It's only a coconut Star! Please, I promised, no more soufflés!" Harry called after Star. The house elf stopped and looked blankly at Harry.

"Sir Harry is wanting another coconut? Ok! Star be getting sir another coconut." it 'popped' out and 'popped' back in with a coconut in hand. "Here is sir's _second_ coconut." Star proclaimed happily. Harry just blushed and muttered thanks.

Returning back to the blender he heard Malfoy snickering. Harry just blushed and said, "It's a long story…"

"Merlin's' beard Potter! How the hell did you get that one so afraid of you? Are you really that repulsive even to house elves?" Draco said and continued laughing at Harry's expense.

Harry would have thrown the coconut at him had he been anyone else. But this was Draco Malfoy. Maybe if he got the insults out of the way first, they'd actually talk. Maybe… hey, a boy can dream can't he?

He instead forced his anger into smashing the coconut and gingerly pressing the "grind" button once the other ingredients were added. He got out a cup that he'd just made a few weeks ago. It was tall and black and as he'd forgotten, there was a little heart at the bottom that he'd carved with Draco's initials in it. He just filled up the cup and gave it to Malfoy with a scowl.

"You know, it wasn't that funny. It's actually quite routine for me. One time I came here at 3:45 in the morning and asked for a chocolate soufflé, and ever since, they've been scared to death of me. It's not my fault they don't make enough soufflés!" Uh-oh. More and more from Harry world has been coming through to real world in front of Dra-Malfoy. Damn it, now he didn't know which world he was in! Things were just too confusing. "Stop it! If you can't just put me back in Harry world then I have no more need for you, you dumb little asshole!" Harry world Harry yelled at real world Harry. He looked up to make sure he didn't say it out loud. Aha! Real Harry was back in real world and Harry world Harry was back in Harry world. It's amazing what one could do when not even concentrating on it!

Apparently Malfoy hadn't heard him, either that or he just ignored it. Either way, Harry didn't have to deal with it. He just took his drink to the counter and added a lot of vodka to it. Now he might be able to deal with a little of what was going on. Yes… he was almost normal. Well, apart from the talking to himself and delusions… he was doing quite well.

Harry took a sip of his modified drink and scowled at his hand. Oh, Malfoy was talking! Whoops, he must have missed that between the arguing and the scowling.

"-But honestly Potter, if you can't make a soufflé on your own then you're just more hopeless than I had thought all these years. I guess you can make pina colatas though… this is quite go- eh I mean, what is this ninja thing you've got on now Potter?" he said in a miraculous save of the slip of speech.

Looking down at his hoodie, Harry pulled an imaginary particle of possibly alien dust from his back sweatshirt. "I happen to like it… a friend gave it to me." he quickly tried to explain. What really happened was he'd just gotten done for the night and was seeing his final customer off when he realized someone from earlier had left his hoodie there. He didn't like to be reminded of his job, but this sweatshirt was really nice. And no, he isn't a whore… he just spends time with lucky men with lots of money for a small fortune per hour. It's a great way of earning quick cash, so he doesn't mind.

Draco sniffed and tilted his chin upwards. This was not supposed to be a heart-to-heart with Potter. He didn't want to know anything about his personal life, he was the one, after all, who had to torture Potter during his stay at Hogwarts. Without finishing his pina colata, and without seeing the little admiration at the bottom of the glass, he stood up without pardon and said, "I must be going Potter. See you around." He sneered and swished out the door.

Harry sat there and watched Draco leave. He sniffed for lack of anything else to come back with and took another sip of his drink. He could later be seen in his dorm room staring off into space with a bottle of vodka in his had mumbling about "never trust aliens… 'specially (hic) from Harry World… damn evil lot (hic) of them…"

7172737475767778798081828384858687888990


	4. It Unravels

Seshygirl04: Okies, so I got really scared by the upcomming start of school and decided that I'm not going to have alot of time to write.

Posef: Yep. Stupid seshygirl... forgetting about The Vibe... gyur.

90919293949596979899100

The next morning, Harry woke up with a headache and Draco woke up with a strange frothy feeling in his stomach.

At breakfast they avoided eachother like the plague and were both very quiet as they thought about the night before. The regualr din of the Great Hall that usually annoyed Draco in the morning seemed far away as he tried not to look at Harry Potter. He poked a waffle and sighed. Today was not going to be a good day to concentrate. He needed time to think about what he was going to do but his eyes continued to stray to the gangly mop of black hair across the hall. Again, he sighed, 'thank god it's Wednsday' he thought sarcastically.

Harry's face continued to be red and he couldn't do anything about it. He just looked down at his honneydew. His friends ignored him, thinking that he just had a bad night, which wasn't really that far from the truth. The atmosphere changed in the hall and Harry looked up to see that almost everybody had left to go to their first period classes.

Gathering up their things, Harry and Draco left the Great Hall trying not to look at eachother and reach their first period before they were late. Harry, in his haste to get away from Draco, dropped his books on the floor. Not able to stand to see Potter bent down and being knocked into; Draco bent down and helped him retreive his books from the floor. Harry looked up to thank the person helping him and his breath caught. He quickly looked down again and tried to get air flowing back through his lungs. Draco heard the shortness of breath and while trying to think of why Potter's breathing would be compromised, he had a genious idea. He slipped the note he thought he would never give to Potter in Potter's Charms book.

Draco had written a note explaining that he didn't know what was happening to him, but suddenly their being enemies wasn't as big as before. He'd said that everything was in perspective now, that he realized that he and Harry could have been friends from the start. He didn't say anything about the hope of an intimate relationship, but he didn't want to scare him off before he even got a chance to know Harry.

Grinning, Draco stood up as did Harry and gave him the Charms book that would change everything.

"Er, thanks I guess." Harry said and stood there, not really sure what to do.

"Shouldn't we be getting to class Potter?" Draco said through a smile that he was trying to smother. He wasn't going to be a friendly with Potter when Potter hadn't even read the note yet.

Harry blushed and turned and started walking in the wrong direction. Draco saw this and laughed despite his self control and took Harry's hand to stop him and draged him back to where he was standing before. Realizing that he was holding Harry's hand, Draco dropped it and covered by saying, "You know, our Potions is that way." He pointed behind himself in the opposite dirrection that Harry was going. Harry just reddened even more and brushed past Draco into the dungeons, leaving Draco alone in front of the hall.

Smiling, Draco followed Harry into the dark dungeons.

Harry sat down in Charms and pulled out his book. He didn't have a good hold on it though, and it fell to the floor by his chair. A note fell out and it had his name on it in perfect, scawling writing. He carefully picked it and the book up and after setting the book down on his desk, he opened his note. It said,

Dear Harry Potter,

You know me but you don't know the real me. Ever since day one, I've admired your friendliness, easy-going nature, and even the way you're always so pleasantly surprised when ever someone does you a favor without you having to ask. I know that there is more though, to Harry Potter and I want to know what else there is to offer.

Ever since the "Boy Who Lied" fiasco, I've been gradually seeing things in perspective. This school drama of being enemies is so small compared to everything else in the world. It's so pettey that I can't even see any more reason behind it. There are people dieing for what they believe in, there are babies being born into families that can't support them, there are crazy people running the goverments and here we were, fighting because I thought we had to.

Please think this over. I want to be your friend.

Draco Malfoy

Harry blinked, 'ok... ummmm, what?' he thought. He ignored Prof. Flitwick and reread the note Draco had slipped into his book.

He looked around him to see if someone would start to laugh and say, "April Fools!" But there was no joke. There were no people jumping up and down on their desks so he knew the pumpkin juice was ok. 'So, this is interesting. Draco Malfoy wants to be my friend. Well... it's not like I haven't dreamed of this forever but... it just seems a little strange. He was acting pretty normal Malfoy last night. But... Harry had been quite drunk and things get altered when one is drunk. Maybe there were signs. How could he miss this? Was it obvious? Did everybody else know?'

Putting the note in his locked journal that he always carried around with him, Harry thought about whether or not to trust this. He took a deep breath and nodded to himself. He would try to talk to Draco during their recreational time. It seemed as though everybody was going to be down by the lake later, so he knew that Draco wouldn't be there, he's too anti-social. He'd have to try to sneek into the Slytherin common room later.

Draco sat on the couch of the common room, looking at the book in his hands. Only 30 min more of recreation before they had to be at dinner. He sighed. Couldn't this just speed up? He wanted to see Harry's reaction to the note. He felt a brush a fabric against his cheek and all of a sudden, Harry Potter's voice was drifting into his ear saying, "If you want to talk, then lead me somwhere private. I can't be caught in the Slytherin common room."

Drao grinned and knew that the brush of fabric and the smooth whisper of Harry's voice so close to his ear made his cock twitch. He shifted and breathed slowly before closing his book and leading Harry into his dorm where they could talk with a silencing charm around his bed. Knowing that Harry was behind him, watching him lead him to the dorms, Draco felt the need to swing his hips. He knew that today was the day to make Harry know about his feelings. Harry was just too atractive and today had to be the day. He had yet to come _out_ to the school, and didn't know how Harry would react to this news. He'd just have to take a chance.

Oppening the door, Draco led Harry into the empty room and then onto his bed and shut the curtains around them, putting up a silent charm. He turned to Harry and said, "Ok, I know you have questions so... ask away."

Harry hadn't expected the sudden limelight. Not to mention he was in the same bed as the object of his affection and so many fantasies had taken place here. He stuttered, "W-w-well, Dra-er-Malfoy, I want to know why the sudden change? Why are you suddenly interrested in being my friend? How long have you been thinking about this? Do you hope to gain something from the relationship?" Uh oh... he said the r word. Oh well, he'd just have to pretend that he hadn't said it.

Draco caught the r word, but thought that Har-Potter was just referring to the relationship of friends. Well, he'd have to try to make his move now or it would never happen. "Well, I wasn't hoping to "gain" anything from the relationship. Nothing more than you. I, I really think we could be friends, or," Draco put his hand on Harry's leg "something more." He hoped that he wouldn't get slapped.

Harry couldn't breath. This was just too much to take. Was Draco teasing him? This was a trick, he knew it. They wanted to see if he was a pouf, they wanted to make him miserable. He wasn't out to the school yet. But he looked into Draco's eyes and saw what he needed to see. Draco's eyes were full of worry. Sure, Draco was a good actor when he needed to be, but Harry thought 'why would he bring me to his bed and touch me and tell me all these things if he didn't really want to do this?' He gasped and his eyes widened, he leaned into Draco and pushed his lips onto Draco's.

Kissing Harry had been one of the best experiences that Draco had ever had. Harry's lips were bitten and chewed but he didn't mind, it was cute actually. All that mattered was that he was sitting in his bed, kissing Harry Potter. Remembering his hands, he slid them up and down Harry's sides and moved his lips from Harry's down to Harry's neck. He leaned Harry back onto the bed and pushed his shirt up. Draco massaged Harry's stomach before he moved his head down there to kiss his belly-button. Harry's hands clutched at Draco's hair and humped his hips up at Draco's stomach to show how ready he was. Harry grabbed Draco's head and brought him back up to his lips. They kissed again, tonges mingling and hands grabbing crotches, asses, and thighs. Harry moaned and it quickly turned into a groan as the alarm clock next to Draco's bed went off to tell them that it was time to leave for dinner.

"Fucking dinner! Ok," Draco paused and bent his head next to Harry's ear, "ok so we'll just go to dinner and then we can continue this after dinner at 9 ok?" Draco knew that he was pushing it. Maybe by 9 Harry wouldn't be up to doing this anymore. Maybe he'd rethink all of this and just tell Draco to fuck off.

Harry sighed and made a dissaproving noise. "Yeah ok. Just promise me this will continue. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this." he said to Draco and then got up from under him.

They both straightened up and Harry wrapped the cloak back around himself and snuck out behind a very happy looking Draco heading to the Great Hall. They got to the doors and Harry put the cloak in his pocket and Draco smoothed down his school uniform again. "Ok, I'll go in first. It'll look strange if we both go in at the same time." he told Harry. They looked longingly at eachother and Draco pushed through the doors. A minute later, Harry entered and sat by his friends. He looked over at the Slytherin table to see Draco laughing cutely with his friends. He couldn't wait until later. Draco looked up and gave him a discreet wink before joining back into the conversation. Harry smiled and took a mouth full of mashed potatos. Ah yes, he definately couldn't wait until later.

Seshygirl04: Ok, well that's it for now. I can't put a sex scene in but if they don't delete my story just for that, I will be surprised. I hope this stays up long enough for you all to enjoy Haha.

Posef: Yeah... you've got a record. One more story and you'll probably be kicked off the site!

Seshygirl04: Thanks for reassuring me Posef... ::glares::


	5. quiet explosions

Seshygirl04: ok, so I know some of you may think that the last chapter moved too fast, but I assure you, things happen like this in real life.

Posef: ummm… how would you know?

Seshygirl04::glares:: I don't need to answer to the likes of you!

123456789101112131415161718192021222324252627282930313233

Muffled voices and moaning could be heard faintly from behind a statue in Hogwarts. There was no one around to hear it, yet still the two in lover's embraces tried to keep quiet. "Ohhhh, my god….I've never told you this, but I've been waiting for this for a long time. The truth is Draco that I only dream of you" Harry said, trying to speak even with Draco's lips on his pulse. Draco paused and looked up at Harry.

"Really? I never thought that you'd even talk to me civilly after that first day here… you told me that I was the wrong sort. I really want to get to know you Harry Potter," Draco said. He resumed loving Harry's neck.

Harry breathed hard as his new er… what _was_ Draco anyway? Boyfriend? Friend with benefits? Or was he in a long term relationship? With all of these questions, he couldn't enjoy Draco properly. "Draco… what are we now? I mean, we're making out behind a statue and we hardly know each other. Draco stop. I think we should try to get everything straight before we let our hormones take over," Harry said sagely.

Draco didn't want to stop, and judging by the hardness on his thigh, neither did Harry. But, he wouldn't continue if it was really bothering Harry. With an understanding smile (though he really didn't understand why they couldn't let themselves go) he said, "Alright, so do you want to go to the astronomy tower to talk?"

Harry's eyes lit up. All of the steady couples went there; did this mean that Draco wanted to officially ask him to go steady? All of this felt so rushed and ambiguous. He didn't know what to expect, but Harry agreed fully to go up there.

Draco led Harry up the stairs and through the door to the astronomy tower. The whole way, he was thinking about what he could do to make Harry know that he was in this for as long as Harry wanted to go. Well, he had no ring on him that he could give to Harry as a promise ring… all he had was a metal ball in his pocket! Of course! He'd picked it up in Peru and he'd had an epiphany while holding it. He could now share that special moment with Harry.

Harry turned expectantly to face Draco. He smiled and said, "So… is there something you'd like to ask me?"

Draco smiled and took out the ball. He took Harry's hand and put the ball in it and said, "I got this in Peru. I want you to have it so that even if I'm gone, you can think of me with this ball."

Harry looked at Draco, baffled. He had no idea what to do with it. He figured it must be another thing that all wizards knew about, but with his lack of wizarding experience, did not know what the tennis racket to do with it. He turned it in his hand; it was just a bit bigger than a marble and was completely round, with no obvious markings on it. "Draco, I'm not quite sure what the significance of this is…"

Draco smiled and said, "Well, when I found it, I did the same thing as you are doing now and I had a sudden, important realization that helped me through a time of confusion. I had no idea what I was doing in life; I had done nothing special and made no changes in people's lives… I had no real friends and my life was spent in my room, with me, and only me. This ball is now yours… if you unlock the key to it; I guarantee that your life will change." He felt like he was talking in riddles, but if he really wanted to know Harry and let Harry know him, he couldn't just give it away.

Harry frowned, why was Draco being so difficult? Why couldn't he just tell him how to unlock it and see what was so life changing inside? "Ok… but it's just a ball. How do I unlock it?" he asked in sincere confusion.

"You have to find out yourself my sweet. But now I want to ask you something, would you be my boyfriend?" Draco asked, wanting to avoid a confrontation.

Harry quickly forgot all about his discomfort with the ball and squealed as he threw his arms around Draco's shoulders and kissed his new boyfriend. "Yes! Oh god yes! I thought you wouldn't ask me… but you did! I would be honored to be your boyfriend Draco." He giggled at how formal he sounded at his last statement. For some reason he was reduced to the typical babbling of a little girl in love.

Draco's world melted away and all he could see was the pure joy of his boyfriend. "Yes well, I thought you might want to go out with me… Your happiness is addictive. For some reason I get the feeling that I'd be ok with telling the school about us…" he stopped and flashbacks of blood and thorny vines digging into a girl's flesh came to mind. It seemed as though Harry was thinking about the same thing. Ashleigh and Deana were two lesbians who were going out and "out" about it. They didn't turn out too well.

"Well, maybe not that far, but we can be our own little couple. Oh! We're going to have a few days off of classes next week. We can go down to Phelios Alley and so somewhere there! Nobody would look as us strangely there! Can we go? Please?" Harry begged as his new idea thrilled him.

Draco thought about it, his father was expecting him to stay in school and study for the small break… but that didn't matter. Obviously his father didn't know everything that went on in Hogwarts so… it didn't matter. "Sure my sweet; anything you want." Draco said cutely and kissed Harry's forehead.

Harry smiled and he remembered how far they had almost gotten and blushed. He'd never gone that far with someone before they even knew what terms they were on with each other. Wow, Draco must have a strong effect on him. He lay in Draco's arms until he fell asleep.

He awoke in his bed and his stomach sank through to the dungeons. Was last night all a dream? He didn't remember going back down to his room after he and Draco spoke. Oh yeah, the ball! He reached for his glasses on his night side table and knocked something down. It rolled and he smiled, knowing it was the ball Draco had given him last night. He dropped out of bed and after he got over the pain in his hip, he crawled under his bed to get the ball. He found it easily and kissed it, thinking of Draco.

He got dressed and ready for the day. Only one more day until the weekend, then he and Draco could have two days of time together. He ran down the stairs and through the portrait. On his way to the Great Hall, he ran into Hermione.

"Harry! Oh, I didn't think that you had come back to the dorms last night! You just disappeared and we had no idea where you were," she scolded. Honestly, Harry had no idea why he put up with this…

Later, in his Charms class, he reminded himself of yesterday when he had read the note that would change everything between him and Draco. He took out the ball and rolled it around in his hand, not quite sure what to do with it. It was so useless, yet Draco was convinced that it opened or something. It was all very nebulous. Maybe it didn't open at all and Draco was just crazy. That answer seemed more and more plausible by the moment.

"…And so, I said, "are you my friend max?" and he said, "no, I'm an actor, I won an Oscar." And so I said, "Oh, you look like him… but you must get that all the time." Harry looked up in confusion… what the hell was Flitwick doing? Harry gasped and realized he was trying to tell a joke. He laughed nervously and Flitwick gave him 5 point for Gryffindor.

Sweet… Harry thought, but his mind quickly went back to the ball. The bell rang and he jumped out of his seat, wanting to get the hell out of there.

He figured that if this was what being with Draco was like, his life would definitely be more interesting.

Seshygirl04: ok, another chappie down! Sah-weet!!!!

Posef: … I don't know what language that's in… but I think you're trying to say "sweet"?

Seshygirl04: Yes… yes I was… shut up.


End file.
